


i could be your crush

by penpark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Love Triangle, but still the hot powerhouse we know, hope is a little different to canon, just rly wanted to try this, lotta fluff, maybe some angst??, tbh henelope is a CONCEPT, theyre soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpark/pseuds/penpark
Summary: Penelope Park is a hopeless romantic underneath all that arrogance.Hope Mikaelson gets lonely sometimes, and Josie Saltzman is a lot more than just the other twin.orA very messy love triangle.





	i could be your crush

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this idea has been floating around my head for a while and i just said yolo i guess.
> 
> first chapter is a little short because i wanted it to be just that specific scene, but the next few will be longer so don’t worry!!
> 
> please let me know what you think in the comments! i love to hear from you guys and the kudos really push me to update faster. 
> 
> ok thx enjoy :))

Penelope can’t remember when her and Hope first became friends. She can’t remember why or how they went from witty remarks and light hearted insults to smoking together on rooftops and confiding the strangest truths in each other.

 

But here they are, sprawled across the roof of the shed, eyes shining from the reflection of the crescent moon. Penelope rolls a joint with delicate fingers, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The night is quiet yet somehow very alive.

 

“Park?”

“Yes, Hope?”

“Why  _ did  _ you breakup with Josie?” Hope glances sideways, subconsciously tucking a strand of soft hair behind her ear.

There is a pause and they sit in silence. Penelope stares at the joint dancing between her fingertips and does not meet the tribrid’s eyes.

“Do we have to talk about this now?” She finally relents, looking up at Hope with those big hazel eyes, uncharacteristically vulnerable.

“Not if you don’t want to.” Hope replies in that steadfast tone she has.

“Thanks,” Penelope says shortly, before murmuring an  _ ignalusa _ and lighting the tip of her joint. She inhales deeply and falls gently onto her back, blowing smoke up to the stars. Hope wordlessly lies down too and takes the joint from her fingers.

“You like her.” Penelope says it like a fact, turning her head to the side and watching Hope exhale smoke.

“What?” Hope blinks and takes another drag before passing it back to Penelope.

“Josie. You like her.” Penelope raises her eyebrows.

“I—“

“It’s okay. It’s hard not to, right?” Penelope smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes. She inhales and lets loose a trail of smoke.

“Does this make things weird?” Hope takes the joint from Penelope’s fingers again.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, this is already weird. Us, I mean.” Penelope’s eyes glaze over the stars above them and she feels the high settling within her like an old friend.

Hope laughs sweetly and wants to say a thousand words, but instead she lets the cool breeze of the night ruffle their hair silently.

They settle into a rhythm of passing back and forth what’s left of the joint and trying to make up constellations. Eventually Penelope sits up and flicks the filter of the joint into onto the grass below them, sighing softly. Hope sits up too and their legs brush. Neither pulls away.

 

“It’s late.” Hope says, and her eyes are locked onto where their skin is touching.

“It is.” Penelope says with her eyes locked onto the trees that sway gently in the chill of the darkness.

“We should go back in.”

Penelope nods and jumps down, giving Hope a hand. They trudge silently through the trail back to the school. The dorm hall is quiet and dimly lit, and they speak in whispers not to wake anybody.

“Goodnight, Park.” Hope smiles and pushes open the door of her room.

“Catch you on the flip.” Penelope grins and pulls a short wave before opening the door of her room. 

  
  



End file.
